1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a color discrimination system used for detecting an object according to color.
2. Description of Related Art
Color discrimination systems may be placed on an automatic transport line of a factory in order to detect the presence or absence of an object moving on the line. These systems may also detect a specific object by collating the color of the object (i.e., measurement object) moving on the line, with the color provided to a detection object.
A known color discrimination system is made up of a light transmission section for transmitting light and a light reception section for receiving light reflected from an object or light penetrating an object. This color discrimination system emits light, and then receives the light after it is reflected by a measurement object for each of different light wavelengths of, for example, R, G, and B.
The system then finds the sum total of the R, G, and B light reception quantities and the ratio of each of the R, G, and B light reception quantities to the sum total. Each of these ratios is compared with a ratio of the light reception quantity for each wavelength preset for a detection object, and then a color match or mismatch between the measurement object and the detection object is displayed.
This color discrimination system suffers from a drawback in that it can only detect color match or mismatch between the measurement object and the detection object. A relative color match degree cannot be determined.